WILHELM SCREAM
This is a Warner Bros. vocal effect of a man yelling, composed of 6 yells. The 4th yell is most often used when someone is shot, falls from a great height, thrown from an explosion, or kicked by some people. Debuted in Distant Drums in 1951. Info * First recorded: 1951 * Creator: Sheb Wooley * Owner: Originally a Warner Bros. sound effect * Origin: United States * Year debut: 1951 * First heard: Distant Drums * Area used: Worldwide This is a common sound effect of a man yelling, which debuted in the 1951 film Distant Drums. The fourth yell is perhaps the best known around the world, and many films, TV shows, and video games are fond of using this sound; this scream is mainly used for whenever someone gets shot, dropped from a great height, thrown from an explosion, or attacked by someone. There is a 99% chance you have this scream heard before. It was rumored to be performed by Ben Burtt, though he uses it fairly often and imitates the 4th scream well. Matthew Wood also does a convincing imitation of the 4th scream. Used In TV Shows * 1000 Ways To Die (Heard once in "Cure for the Common Death".) * America's Funniest Home Videos * Adventure Time (Heard once in "Memories of Boom-Boom Mountain".) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018 TV Series) (Heard in a wide variety of episodes.) * All Grown Up! (Heard once in "Susie Goes Bad Lite" in a low pitch.) * The Amazing World of Gumball * American Dad! * Angel * Angry Birds Toons * Arthur (Heard once in "Sleep No More".) *Atomic Betty (Heard once in the various episodes.) * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Heard once in "Winter Soldier".) * Battle for Dream Island * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "It's All In Your Head".) * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom * Best Pals Hand Toons * Big Hero 6: The Series * Bobby's World (Heard once in "Jets, Choo-Choos and Cars".) * Bounty Hamster * Blunt Talk * Breadwinners * Bunnicula (Heard once in "Walking Fish" and "Garlicked".) * Back at the Barnyard (Heard once in "Otis for Mayor.") * The Care Bears Family (Beastly's scream) * Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou Makes a New Friend".) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Heard in "Vaz Goes Down the Tubes".) * The Chica Show (Heard five times in "The Amazing Chicadini".) * The Cleveland Show * CSI: NY * Community * Chuck * Clarence (Heard once in "Breehn Ho!" and "Saturday School".) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs: The Series * Comic Book Men (Heard once in the intro.) * Dick Figures (Heard once in "First Day of Cool".) * Dogs 101 (Heard once in "Newfoundland".) * Drawn Together * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Ord Sees the Light".) * DuckTales (2017 TV Series) * Elenor of Avalor * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Exercise".) * The Fairly OddParents * Family Guy (Heard 12 times in "Death Has a Shadow".) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Heard in "The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To".) * Futurama * Galavant * Games of Thrones * Generator Rex * Gold Rush (Heard 19 times in "Frozen Gold".) * Gotham (Heard once in "Knock, Knock".) * Harvey Beaks * House * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Heard once in "Meet the Oranges".) * Human Target * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (Heard once in "The Defiant Hulks".) * Inanimate Insanity II (Heard once in "Breaking the Ice".) * Invader Zim (Heard once in "Germs".) * Johnny Test (Heard once in "Johnny's Monster Mash".) * Justice League (Heard once in "Secret Origins".) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Lazytown * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Little People Zoo Show (Villa Park, Illinois) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) (Heard once in "Door Jammed".) * The Looney Tunes Show (Heard once in "Eligible Bachelors".) * Lost (Heard once in "316".) * The Loud House (Heard once in "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru".) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (Heard once in "Wishing You Not So Well".) * Mighty Magiswords * Mixels (Heard once in "Every Knight Has it's Day" when one of the Mixel students gets hit by a ball during the game of Murpball.) * Modern Family (Heard once in "Lifetime Supply" and once in "The Last Walt".) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "Stage Fright".) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Master of Horror * The Middleman * Mighty Med * MythBusters * Numberblocks * Nature Cat (Heard once in Magical Mushroom Mystery Tour) * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Pairs of Kings * Pink Panther and Pals * Piggy Tales (Heard once in "Jammed".) * Primeval * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) * Phineas and Ferb * QI * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rugrats (Heard twice in "Reptar 2010".) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Rick and Morty (Heard once in the pilot episode.) * Robot Chicken * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard five times in "Silly Willy Day".) * Reaper * Regular Show * Sanjay and Craig (Heard once in "Chill Bill".) * Saturday Night Live (Heard once in the 2013-2014 season.) * Sesame Street * Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated (Heard once in "The Shrieking Madness".) * Sheep in the Big City * Shining Time Station (Heard five times in "Achoo"; in "Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin".) * The Simpsons * Sofia the First (Heard once in "New Genie on the Block") * Sonic Boom * Southland (Heard once in "Graduation Day".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture" and "Sportz".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Star Wars: Clone Wars * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Heard once in "The Zilo Beast" and "Death Trap".) * Star Wars Rebels * Steven Universe (Heard in "Know Your Fusion".) * Super Mario World (TV series) (Heard once in "Fire Sale" and "Party Line".) * Supernatural (Heard once in "It's the Great Pumpkin, Sam Winchester".) * Super Why! (Heard in "Majestic Bugs".) * Survivor * Tangled: The Series * Teen Titans Go! * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Heard once in "FrankenTurtle", "Attack of Guineazilla!", and "Attack of the T-Rex".) * Theo * Thomas & Friends (Heard once in "Bertie's Chase" and "Mavis".) * The Lion Guard Scream Only * Tom and Jerry Tales * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Totally Spies! * Turbo F.A.S.T. * Undercovers * Uncle Grandpa (Heard once in "Taco Comet") * Unikitty (Heard once in "Throwing Down".) * VeggieTales (Heard once in "Noah's Ark".) * Victor and Valentino (Heard once in "Dead Ringer.") (Victor Screams Only) * The Venture Bros. (Heard once in "Hate Floats".) * Young Justice (Heard once in "Drop Zone".) * Wander Over Yonder * We Bare Bears * Wally The Tuxedo Cat (Reed Brunson City Studios) * Wimzie's House (Heard once in "Wimzie's Scary Dream".) * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong * The X-Files (Heard once in "Brand-X".) * Yogi's Gang (Heard once in "Mr. Waste".) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * Zeke and Luther * Zig and Sharko *Dinosaur Train (Heard once in "A Clubhouse of Their Own".) (Mr. Pteranodon screams only.) TV Specials * Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas (2014) * Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (2012) * Mucha Lucha: The Return of El Malefico (2005) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Specials (Heard once in "Mirror Magic") * The Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) Movies * 16 Blocks (2008) * A Dog's Way Home (2019) (Heard once when a man drowns.) * A Goofy Movie (1995) (Heard twice) * A Man Apart (2003) * A Star is Born (1954) * Abominable (2006) * Accepted (2006) * Æon Flux (2005) * Agent Cody Banks (2003) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin (2019) * Alex Cross (2012) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) * An American Carol (2008) * Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy (2004) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) * Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie (2014) * The Animatrix (2003) * Are We Done Yet? (2007) * Ashens and the Quest for the GameChild (2013) * Astro Boy (2009) * Australia (2008) * Avatar (2009) (a scream that sounds similar to the 4th scream is used for 2 soilders during the epic battle) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) (Heard once in a low volume.) * Backstage (2000) * Batman Returns (1992) * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Beavis & Butthead Do America (1996) * Bee Movie (2007) (High Pitched) * Before the Flood (2016) * Ben 10: Race Against Time (2007) * The Big Brawl (1980) * Bionicle: The Legend ReBorn (2009) * BirdMan (2014) * Black Sheep (2006) * Blades of Glory (2007) * Blast Vegas (2013) * Bolt (2008) * The Boss Baby (2017) (Low Pitched) * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) (Kirby's scream) * Bratz: Pampered Petz (2010) * Burlesque (2010) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) * Cars (2006) (Low Pitched) (When a car gets zapped by a laser during Lightning McQueen's daydream of being sponsored by Dinoco.) * Cars 2 (2011) (When the cars in the Ye Left Turn Inn beat Grem and Acer up.) * Casa De Mi Padre (2012) * The Charge at Feather River (1953) * Chicken Run (2000) * Chisum (1970) * Christopher Robin (2018) * The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) * Coco (2017) * The Command (1954) * Confession of a Dangerous Mind (2002) * Cradle 2: The Grave (2003) * Danger Mouse: The Movie (1997) * Dante's Peak (1997) * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014) * The Day That Earth Stood Still (2008) * Death at a Funeral (2010) * Death Proof (2007) * Despicable Me (2010) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) * Die Hard: With a Vengeance (1995) * Disney's The Kid (2000) * Distant Drums (1951) (Debut) * Django Unchained (2012) * DOA: Dead or Alive (2006) * Down by the Riverside (2007) * Dragon Wars (2007) * Dragonball: Evolution (2009) * Dude, Where's My Car? (2000) * Due Date (2010) * Eagle vs. Shark (2007) * Early Man (2018) * The Emoji Movie (2017) * The Emperor's New Groove (2000) (Low Pitched) * Enchanted (2007) (along with the second Goofy Yell) * Endhiran (2010) * Epic (2013) * Exists (2014) * Fantastic Four (2005) * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) * Ferdinand (2017) * The Fifth Element (1997) * The 5th Wave (2016) * Finding Dory (2016) * The Finest Hours (2016) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas (2000) * Flushed Away (2006) (Heard when the crowd screams as the slugs were about to land on them. (faint)) * Freddy Vs. Ghostbusters (2004) * Frozen 2 (2019) * GetAway (2013) * Get Rich or Die Tryin' (2005) * Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (2012) * Ghost Rock (2004) * Gnome alone (2018) * The Golden Compass (2007) * The Good Dinosaur (2015) * Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! (2011) (Heard during the Paintball fight.) * Grabbers (2012) * The Greatest Showman (2017) * The Green Berets (1968) * Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) * The Grinch (2018) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) * Hancock (2008) * Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle (2004) * Harper (1966) * The Harry Hill Movie (2013) * The Haunted World of El SuperBeasto (2009) * Helen of Troy (1956) * Hellboy (2004) * Hercules (1997) * Hexley The Platypus (1993) * History of the World Part 1 (1981) * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012) * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (2014) * Hollywood Boulevard (1976) * Home on the Range (2004) * The Hoops & Yoyo Movie (2017) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (2019) * Howard the Duck (1986) * The Hundred Year Old Man Who Climbed Out of the Window and Disappeared (2013) * I Am David (2004) * I, Robot (2004) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Impasse (1969) * Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) * Inglorious Bastards (2009) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Into the Storm (2014) * The Invisible (2007) * Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) * Jersey Shore: Shark Attack (2012) * Jungle Master (2013) * Juno (2007) * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018) * Just Visiting (2001) * Kill Bill: Volume 1 (2003) * King Kong (2005) * King Of The Lost World (2005) * Kingdom of Heaven (2005) * Knowing (2009) * Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2020) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) (During Tai Lung's escape when he throws a rhino guard into another.) * Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) * Lands of the Pharaohs (1955) * Leap! (2017) * The Legend of Suriyothai (2003) * Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return (2014) * Legions of Iron (1990) * The Lego Batman Movie (2017) * The Lego Movie (2014) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (2019) * Lego: The Adventures of Clutch Powers (2010) * The Lego Ninjago Movie (2017) * Lethal Weapon 2 (1989) * Lethal Weapon 4 (1998) * License to Wed (2007) * Life or Something Like It (2002) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (2000) * Lockout (2012) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring (2001) * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) * The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King (2003) * Machete (2010) * Madagascar (2005) (Heard when the crowd are charging up the stairs at Grand Central Station, thinking that Alex is chasing them.) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) (Heard when a biker screams as he flees out of the freeway during a chase with Alex and his friends) * Manassas: End of Innocence (2002) (3rd and 4th screams heard only once) * The Majestic (2001) * Man of Steel (2013) * The Man with the Iron Fists (2012) * Marley & Me: The Puppy Years (2011) * Matinee (1993) * Meet the Spartans (2007) * Minions (2015) * Mission Impossible 2 (2000) * The Mist (2007) * Moana (2016) * Mom & Dad Saves The World (1992) * Monster House (2006) * Monster-In-Law (2005) * Monster Trucks (2017) * Monsters University (2013) (When Mike unknowingly runs over a student with the floor waxer.) * Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) (When B.O.B. spits out a "Gallaxhar" clone.) * More American Graffiti (1979) * Mr. Popper's Penguins (2011) * Mrs. Brown Boys D'Movie (2014) * Mulan (1998) * Mule-Tide Christmas (2014) * Muppet Treasure Island (1996) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * My Name Is Bruce (2007) * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009) * Norbit (2007) * Norm of the North (2016) * Nutcracker: the Motion Picture (1986) * The Nutcracker and the Four Realms (2018) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) * Once Upon a Time in Hollywood (2019) * Once Upon A Time in Mexico (2003) * Open Season: Scared Silly (2016) * Osmosis Jones (2001) * Over Her Dead Body (2008) * Over the Hedge (2006) (When a mosquito hits into the light. (very faint)) * The Pacifier (2005) * Paparazzi (2004) * Paranormal Activity 4 (2012) * Paul (2011) * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2 (2015) * Peter Pan (2003) * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (2017) * Planet of the Apes (2001) * Playmobil: The Movie (2019) * Poltergeist (1982) * Power Rangers (2017) * Premium Rush (2012) * Princess Protection Program (2009) * PT 109 (1960) * The Raid Redemption (2011) * Ralph Breaks the Internet (2018) * Ramona and Beezus (2010) * Ratchet & Clank (2016) * Ready Player One (2018) (Heard in a low pitch.) * Reservoir Dogs (1992) * Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) * Return to Neverland (2002) (Captain Hook's scream) * Ride Along (2014) * Ride Along 2 (2016) * The Ring 2 (2005) * Rise of the Planet of the Apes (2011) * Robots (2005) * Rock Dog (2016) * Rock of Ages (2012) * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016) * The Salton Sea (2002) * The Sandlot: Heading Home (2007) * Sausage Party (2016) * Saving Santa (2013) * Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) * Scorched (2003) * The Sea Chase (1955) * The Second Civil War (1997) * The Secret Life of Pets (2016) * The Secret Life of Pets 2 (2019) * Sergeant Rutledge (1960) * Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No! (2015) * Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) * Shazam! (2019) (Heard from the headphones in a lower volume.) * She's The Man (2006) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Shrek the Third (2007) There are two Wilhelm screams in this movie: ** One is when a bar fight breaks out. ** Another one is when Dragoness throws a witch away during a war near a castle. * Sin City (2005) * Sing (2016) * Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004) * Skyline (2010) * Small Soldiers (1998) * Smosh: The Movie (2015) * The Smurfs (2011) * The Smurfs 2 (2013) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * Snow 2: Brian Freeze (2008) * Snow White and the Huntsman (2012) * Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) * Solomon Kane (2009) * Spaceballs (1987) * Speed Racer (2008) * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) * Spies in Disguise (2019) * Springfield Rifle (1952) * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over (2003) (1st and 2nd screams only) * The Spy Next Door (2010) * The Spy Who Loved Me (1977) * Star Trek Beyond (2016) * Star Trek: The Motion Picture (1979) * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier (1989) * Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (1977) * Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back (1980) * Star Wars: Episode VI - The Return of the Jedi (1983) * Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace (1999) * Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones (2002) * Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith (2005) * Star Wars: Episode VII - The Forces Awakens (2015) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) * Stolen (2012) * Storm (2005) * Street Fighters: The Movie (1994) * Sucker Punch (2011) * Super Mario Bros. (1993) (Low Pitched) * Superman: Doomsday (2007) * Swamp Thing (1982) * Tad, The Lost Explorer (2012) * Taxi (2004) * Team America: World Police (2004) * Tears of the Sun (2003) * Ted 2 (2015) * Teen Titans Go! to the Movies (2018) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) * Thank You for Smoking (2005) * Them! (1954) * Thirteen Days (2000) * 30 Days of Night (2007) * Three Fugitives (1989) * Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) * Tomcats (2001) * Tooth Fairy (2010) * Toy Story (1995) (Buzz Lightyear screams only when he gets knocked out of the window.) * Toy Story 3 (2010) (Heard while Andy and his toys were watching a horror movie.) * Toy Story 4 (2019) (While Woody and Bo Peep wander inside the Pinball machine.) * Transformers (2007) (High Pitched) * Tron: Legacy (2010) * Tropic Thunder (2008) * Troy (2004) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (2012) * 21 Jump Street (2012) * 22 Jump Street (2014) * The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Down Part 2 (2012) * Uglydolls (2019) * Under the Tuscan Sun (2003) * Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (2009) * Underworld: Next Generation (2016) * Unstable Fables: 3 Pigs and a Baby * Up (2009) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) (Heard when the were-rabbit steps on a villager after picking up Lady Tottington.) * War of the Planet of the Apes (2017) * WarCraft: The Beginning (2016) * The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep (2007) * Welcome to Marwen (2018) * When We First Met (2018) * Wet Hot American Summer (2001) * The Wild Bunch (1969) * Willow (1988) * Win a Date with Tad Hamilton! (2004) * Wonder Park (2019) * Wonder Woman (2017) * Yogi Bear (2010) (Yogi screams only.) * Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) * Zombie Strippers (2008) * Zookeeper (2011) * Zootopia (2016) Shorts * Cars Toons: The Radiator Springs 5001/2 (2014) (Shorts) * Mario's Goal Calamity (2015) (Shorts) * Day and Night (2010) (Shorts) * George and A.J. (2009) (Shorts) * The Legend of Mor'Du (2012) (Shorts) * Lifted (2007) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Shorts * Redux Riding Hood (1997) (Shorts) * Runaway Brain (1995) (Shorts) * Your Friend The Rat (2007) (Shorts) Commercials * Bud Light "Bud Knight" (2018) * Club Penguin Hollywood Party Commercial (2013) * Gamefly Commercial (2016) * Gogurt Halloween Tattoos (2013) * Honda Odyssey: Owners Manual (2013-2014) * Super Bowl Mayhem Commercial (2013) * Dell Commercial (1999-2000) * Dodge - Uncle Richie: Commence to Rock (2016) * Lombard Toyota - October Zero Percent Event (2009) (Lombard, Illinois) * Twix "Break Room" (2013) * Red Robin "Banzai Burger" (2013) * Steak n Shake Commercial (2004-2005) * Buffalo Wild Wings Commercial (2005-2006) * Hot Wheels "Double Dare Snare" Commercial (2011-2012) * Intel - Jim Parsons Takes to the Sky (2015) * KFC Commercial (2012-2013) * Workday Inc. "Who Left to Cut?" (2015) * Empire Today - Buy 1 Get 2 Free Sale "Castle" (2013) * TUMS - Battle of the Burn: Who's Takin' Down Bacon? (2016) Theme Parks * Marvin the Martian in Third Dimension (1996) (Ride) * The Star Trek Adventure (1988) (Ride) * Golden Dreams (2001) (Ride) Video Games Arcade: * Bionic Commando PC: * Bionic Commando Rearmed * Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto V * Insurgency (2014) (Used occasionally when someone dies.) * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Used in a cutscene if the player dies in the first chapter of "Revenge of the Sith".) * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (Used in a cutscene if the player dies in the first chapter of "Revenge of the Sith".) * Rayman Origins * Resident Evil 6 * South Park: The Stick of Truth (Heard once in the intro.) * Spy Hunter: Nowhere to Run (Heard in a high pitch.) * StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (Heard once in the opening cutscene.) * Star Wars: Trial on Tatooine (Includes variants and imitations of most screams) * The Walking Dead (Heard when Doug is being dragged by the walkers.) * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (Heard when the Autobot soldier is killed by the playable Decepticon character.) Xbox: * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (Used in a cutscene if the player dies in the first chapter of "Revenge of the Sith".) * Spy Hunter: Nowhere to Run (Heard in a high pitch.) Xbox 360: * Bionic Commando Rearmed * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto V * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Used in a cutscene if the player dies in the first chapter of "Revenge of the Sith".) * Rayman Origins * Resident Evil 6 * South Park: The Stick of Truth (Heard once in the intro.) * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (Heard when the Autobot soldier is killed by the playable Decepticon character.) * The Walking Dead (Heard when Doug is being dragged by the walkers.) Xbox One: * Grand Theft Auto V * Resident Evil 6 * South Park: The Stick of Truth (Heard once in the intro.) * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (Heard when the Autobot soldier is killed by the playable Decepticon character.) * The Walking Dead (Heard when Doug is being dragged by the walkers.) PlayStation 2: * Jak X: Combat Racing (Heard once in the opening scene.) * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (Used in a cutscene if the player dies in the first chapter of "Revenge of the Sith".) * Spy Hunter: Nowhere to Run (Heard in a high pitch.) PlayStation 3: * Bionic Commando Rearmed * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto V * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Used in a cutscene if the player dies in the first chapter of "Revenge of the Sith".) * Rayman Origins * Resident Evil 6 * South Park: The Stick of Truth (Heard once in the intro.) * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (Heard when the Autobot soldier is killed by the playable Decepticon character.) * The Walking Dead (Heard when Doug is being dragged by the walkers.) PlayStation 4: * Grand Theft Auto V * Jak X: Combat Racing (Heard once in the opening scene.) * Marvel's Spider-Man * Resident Evil 6 * South Park: The Stick of Truth (Heard once in the intro.) * Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (Heard when the Autobot soldier is killed by the playable Decepticon character.) * The Walking Dead (Heard when Doug is being dragged by the walkers.) PlayStation Vita: * Rayman Origins * The Walking Dead (Heard when Doug is being dragged by the walkers.) Atari 5200: * Danger Mouse GameCube: * Lego Star Wars: The Video Game (Used in a cutscene if the player dies in the first chapter of "Revenge of the Sith".) Wii: * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga (Used in a cutscene if the player dies in the first chapter of "Revenge of the Sith".) * Rayman Origins 3DS: * Lego Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * Rayman Origins Wii U: * Rayman Origins Nintendo Switch: * South Park: The Stick of Truth (Heard once in the intro.) * The Walking Dead (Heard when Doug is being dragged by the walkers.) Online: * Stealing the Diamond Promos * AMC: Don't Mess With Mother Nature (2017) (Promos) * NBC The Voice (2011) (Promos) * Nicktoons Creepin' Weekends (2015) (Promos) * United Airlines Safety Video - Fly Like a Superhero (#SpiderManFarFromHome 7.2) (2019) YouTube Videos * Ask Charlie (Charlie The Drunk Guinea Pig) * Angry Video Game Nerd (Heard once in "The Wizard and Super Mario Bros. 3.") * Back to School Nightmare (MindGame Studios) * The Beanie Babies Movie (2009) * The Best Pals Hand Movie (2018) (Heard twice) * Bigjackfilms * Crash Course (Heard mostly in "Thought Bubble" segments.) * Eddsworld - Moving Targets * Glove and Boots * Go!Animate The Movie (2006) * Godzilla meets My Little Pony * GTA 5 - TOMMY VERCETTI in Los Santos - 1986 �� * Happy Tree Friends * KATY PERRY - Roar (#WITHOUTMUSIC parody) * Lego Batman: Jokers Team-Up! (Forrestfire101) * The Lego Batman, Spider-Man, & Superman Movie (Forrestfire101) * Lego Captain America (Forrestfire101) * The LEGO Ninjago Movie | Outtakes | Cartoon Network * Lego Street Shootout (Keshen8) * Marvel Mash-Ups * Minecraft Parody - THE JUNGLE BOOK (Minecraft Animation) * Minecraft Parody - SAUSAGE PARTY (Minecraft Animation) * Minecraft Parody - TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES (Minecraft Animation) * Minute Minecraft Parodies * Nostalgia Critic * An Okay Place to Eat * Random Encounters (Heard once in "The K Rool Way") * SMG4 Videos * SM64: Cooking With Mario And Bowser 3! (2015) * Smosh Videos * Super Smosh (Heard once in "Plego.") * Ultimate Magic Duel (MLP in real life) * Webkinz 2: Ghostly Host (2015) * WhitneyGoLucky (Used when a character crashes off-screen.) * You Know What's Bullshit?! (Heard once in "Car GPS.") Trailers * Are We Done Yet? (2007) (Trailers) * Blades of Glory (2007) (Trailers) * Daddy's Home (2015) (Trailers) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) (Trailers) * Playmobil: The Movie (2019) (Trailers) * Sing (2016) Trailers TV Spots * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (TV Spots) * Daddy's Home (2015) (TV Spots) * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) (TV Spots) (Heard on one of the Blu-Ray TV spots.) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) (TV Spots) * The Lego Movie (2014) (TV Spots) * ParaNorman (2012) (TV Spots) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) (TV Spots) * Stuart Little 2 (2002) (TV Spots) (Heard on the 2002 VHS of Spider-Man.) Logos * Njutafilms (Logos) Other Media * Instrument of God (Other) Special Features * Toy Story of Terror! DVD and Blu-Ray: Transitron (2014) Anime * Burst Angel * Digimon: The Movie (2000) * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) * Dragon Ball Z Kai * Lupin the 3rd: Island of Assassins * Pokemon * Pokemon film series (1999-present) * Ranma ½ * RWBY (Heard once in "No Brakes" when Blake punches a White Fang goon. Also faintly heard in another episode. I (General Maho) currently cannot remember which episode that is.) * Toradora SOS! Image Gallery WILHELM SCREAM/Gallery Audio Samples Category:Unknown Sound Effects